Perfection
by Queenbee19
Summary: Aphrodite girls are pretty and perfect...right?
1. Alive

Before I forget...Character creds go to Natalie for Chance and Lizzie, and MC for Devyn, Becca for Zander and Lydia, and My Twin for Michael,Rylie,Wade,Jenna! Check them out links in my bio!

* * *

July 20

"I am trying to find myself. Sometimes that's not easy."

~Marilyn Monroe

And she used to be the sweetest girl

Who never knew the word no

And never knew anything other then laughter without fear

And never knew why the sky was blue

Or why the stars watched her sleep

The sweetest girl who always knew the word love

And never hate

And always kissed mommy before bed

And always thought of daddy at night

And reminded them she loved them

Just in case they forgot

And always knew what she wanted

Because no one would stop her

On her path to any dream

Though she was small

And innocent

She was full of life

I often miss that girl

Who never counted calories

Or silly things like sheep

When trying to fall asleep at night because the tears kept her awake

Who never had to think about

Expectations

Reputations

Limitations

Only dreams

Who never had to worry about being smart,_ and_strong, _and _beautiful

She was already perfect

Where has the life gone?

Has it died?

Did it die when suddenly my life became a balancing act between perfection and failure?

Because I'm expected to be perfect and nothing else

Did it die when suddenly my whole life became

What to do about the future

And never about what to do now?

Or is it still there

Is she still there?

Is the love, the hope, the tears, the joy, the laughter, the freedom, the style, the beauty still there?

Can I still leave mommy and daddy kisses goodnight

Because the sweetest girl I used to be

Is still in there?

Life like that can't die

**She is too alive**

* * *

So...this is a rewrite of the original Perfection( if u wanna check it out u can but ew). Little background on Blake, right now this takes place as if all cannon characters don't exsist. Blake is 17, and has a twin sister Rylie and an older brother Zander (check out their stories links in my bio).

Tbis is based off an RP, if you wanna check out Camp Half Blood link is in my bio too!

Thanks and please leave some feedback! And read on! Updates every few days!

xoxo Queenbee19


	2. Kisses Were Harmless

July 22

"The most courageous act is still to think for yourself. Aloud."

~ Coco Chanel

I am pretty. I am smart. I am strong. But I am not the prettiest, or the smartest, or the strongest. See that's the thing, I'm not the best at anything. I don't stand out, I'm just here…I'm not **perfect.**

Because** perfect **girls don't make mistakes, and tonight I made the worst kind.

"So, how has the hottest girl in camp been?"

I smirked, looking up to green eyes and a grin. I was dancing with Chance Reid, son of Dionysus, a boy who was definitely _not_ my boyfriend.

"The hottest girl at camp?" I wiggled my eyebrows flirtatiously, masking my thoughts from him. Because part of me wanted to think he was right, about being the hottest girl, but the rest of me was screaming he was wrong. I wasn't the hottest…I was just here. He must've meant my twin sister Rylie. "Good…did you miss me?"

I had been gone for the past weeks, and thoughts of the recent quest lingered, but I pushed them away. And continued to dance to the toxic music.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Chance twirled me, and I watched his grin turn into a smirk.

"Good. I would have been disappointed if you hadn't…I missed you" Sure, I hadn't missed him the same way I missed my boyfriend Michael, but details were details.

"You did?" He smirked. I blushed.

"Only a little."

And the music continued to give me a headache but I continued to dance regardless. And my blonde curls kept swinging around every time he spun me. Something in me kept going. And everything was good, dare I say **perfect ?**

But the best laid schemes of Mice and Men often go awry.

"You know, if you weren't dating one of my friends, I would probably take you upstairs." He leaned close to me, whispering the words that would put a start (and end) to everything.

"You would wouldn't you? It's a shame Mike could kick your ass," I whispered back responding with a smirk; trying to hide the fact I was blushing. Trying to hide it from him, and trying to hide it from myself.

"That's why I'm not going to,"

But things only got worse from there. It went from an idea in Chance's head, to a thought in mine. To suddenly I found my self on his bed. And then I found myself kissing him back.

And the whole time all I could think about was how wrong I felt; yet how right it seemed.

But my heart was beating the whole time, telling me it was time for me to make my own choices. To let my heart do what it wants, telling me to stop being so stuck at a red light.

I kissed him again.

But as soon as the dark haired boy who _was _my boyfriend opened the door to Chance's room, everything in me shut down. And my heart stopped beating, and told me to feel guilty for what I just did.

I messed up.

To this day, I beat myself up for everything I have ever messed up on. And from now until forever, this will be added to the long list of why reasons I'm not **perfect**.

And I thought…it was just a dance

And I thought…kisses were harmless

And I thought…I was listening to my heart

I was wrong.

If only I was **perfect**

**Perfect **girls are never wrong.


	3. Everything She Dreamed Of

July 26

"The great thing about fashion is that it always looks forward."

~Oscar de la Renta

And she laughs without fear of the future

Because all she has is right now

And she knows nothing of what will lie ahead

She can only hope that it's everything she dreamed

And she tries to look away from the past

But she can't

It still lingers

And she wishes it were something she could just delete

An easy button; and easy fix

But it's not

She can only regret that it wasn't what she dreamed of

And she tries to live in the present

But with all this forgoing and future clouding her vision

She cannot see what is right in front of her

So she laughs without fear of the future

Because all she has is **right now**


	4. Love Was Waisting

August 31

"You known your in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better then your dreams"

~Dr. Seuss

Aphrodite girls are the one's foolishly in love on and off

As if love is just a game

And winning never happens anyway

So why even try?

But then sometimes

You look at the cards in your hands

And you realize, you have a chance at winning

You have a chance to change the game; a shot at true love

So why not try?

I never actually thought I would be in love like this before. Because I always thought that since I was a goddess, love would just come and go. The only examples I had were my mom: the one who is married and dating. And my dad: the one who consistently cheats on his wife as if they're not married. All I could look up to see was love that was slowly wasting.

But I realized tonight that maybe there's more to love then tragedy. And more to relationships then "I love you" being thrown around because even if you don't know what love is everyone else says it to their boyfriend so you do to.

And tonight I couldn't fall asleep so I tossed and turned and tossed some more. But sleep wouldn't find me, and I lay awake.

And I realized how much I needed him

Not just wanted him, _needed him_

Because I almost lost him

I still couldn't sleep

Until something told me to call him

Just call him

And tell him

And I did. And I told him that I was in love with him. And that this time "I love you" was different then every other time I had said it to him. Because this time, I knew that it meant something. And this time, I felt something more then wasting love I felt _in_ love. I felt **perfect**.

And I know that Aphrodite Girls never have happy endings but I will. Love

is not just a game to be played it is an upward battle that only when you reach the top to you realize that it was _so worth it_.

I know he will be worth it.

* * *

By the way if you liked it leave me a review! I'd appreciate feedback!

xoxo Queenbee19


	5. Broken Puzzle Pieces

August 2

"The key is falling in love with something, anything. If your heart's attached to it, then your mind will be attached to it."

~Vera Wang

Even when I made mistakes, somehow I found a way to clean them up. And somehow Michael forgave me, I don't know if I would've forgiven myself.

And tomorrow is August 3rd, anniversary of my first kiss, our first kiss.

After Michael found me on Chance's bed (just talking of course) he resulted in taking his anger out on Chance's ribs. That resulted in me being reminded that imperfection has consequences, and I felt worse about messing up.

But still Chance doesn't blame me (I don't know how he's not blaming me), and Michael's forgiven me (I told him I loved him) and life is setting itself up to be utterly perfect.

I was talking with Chance when Michael caught my eye. But then he walked away, and I knew it was time to stop talking to the dark green eyes that started this mess.

I ran over catching up with Michael Grace, son of Nike, Camp Half-Blood bad boy, and my (almost) boyfriend of 3 years. He had dark brown-black hair and blue eyes you can get lost in.

"Hey, I saw you walking and then you just left" I said as a walked next to him.

He shrugged slowly, "You were talking with Chance. Didn't want to mess up your vibe."

Michael wasn't jealous. He never was jealous. But the tension was there; it wouldn't just disappear.

"Well, I came over to hang with you," I said back nudging him, giving him a smile I could be famous for.

He smirked at me, "I was never worried, you know if I wanted you I would have gotten you" he pulled me close to him, pressing his lips to mine as we stood there. And I wouldn't have noticed if the world around me ceased to exist.

"I love you," I quietly reminded him.

Love was a secret

Only to be shared

Between those that remind you

Why you are, your true form

Human

"I love you more," he smirked, pulling me close to him in a way that I felt so safe.

"Nope, I love you more. It's not even for debate," I smirked back in almost a teasing fashion, but still not letting go. I never wanted to let go.

He picked me up by the waist as I rested over his shoulder. I laughed as he carried me forward. "Keep telling yourself that," he teased back, though I honestly believed I loved him more then he could ever love me.

When he set me down we were in his room, the lights were dimmed and the table was set toperfection. And as a daughter of love, romantic gestures like this were what I lived for.

"I know the big day is tomorrow, but I wanted tonight to be magical too," he said to me, proceeding to throw glittering dust towards my direction as I blushed and grinned and couldn't contain myself.

He pulled my chair out for me and everything and I wanted to take a picture of that moment; to remember how my heart felt.

And we talked. And I asked him why he kissed me the first day we met.

And he looked into my eyes, and honestly told me "You were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. You still are. You always will be."

And I just wanted to cry.

Why was everything so perfect?

"I love you." Was the only thing I could say that would even start to explain how I was feeling.

"I know" he smirked slightly, and I laughed because I probably had told him 1000 times already that I loved him but it was true and I wanted him to never forget.

Because even if this never works

And "us" becomes nothing more then a mere memory

I want him to at least remember

"Shut up" I said back to him, as his smirk became more the slightly. And his blue eyes twinkled.

"Make me?" he offered teasing,

So I did. I shut him up with my lips pressed against his. As I walked over and went to him I thought of nothing more "us". And our lips stayed connect.

Even as he picked me up

Even was he walked me to his bedroom

Even as he set me down

And I like to think that what happened next was something I will never forget, because your first time only happens once. And I wouldn't want it to happen any other way then how it did.

We were two pieces of different puzzles, somewhat chipped and somewhat broken. We were brought together to form a bond. And no longer were we two broken puzzle pieces, but one story. One.

And when we woke up (and it dawned on me what happened) he held me close and I listened to our hearts beat. And what he said to me was that tonight was more then special, it was perfect.

* * *

Hey! Here's another chapter! If you like it let me know! Annnnd check out her sister Rylie's story Broken by Can'tBeatCandor and her brother Zander's story Zander the Great! What do you think about Blake? Anyways thanks for reading!

xoxoQueenbee19


	6. Spread Their Wings

August 3

"The best thing to hold onto in life is each other."

~Audrey Hepburn

3 years ago, was arguably the best day of my life. And I like to often think, that August 3rd will forever be remembered as the best day of my life.

I like to think

Little Girls are just angels who just haven't spread their wings

And it takes just a little faith

Trust

Dust

To make them spread their wings and fly

I was still a little girl 3 years ago; still joint at the hip with my twin sister Rylie. Though we were twins we had different fathers, mine being Zeus and her's Poseidon. Still we were twins, my beautiful sister born only minutes before me.

And we did everything together, nothing could separate us. It was always "Blake & Rylie" never one heart without the other.

And August 3rd was the day two little girls (we were only 15) took our first steps. We first spread our wings, and left our heaven. Until then we were living with Aphrodite, and our older brother Zander. But it was now time for us to make names for ourselves.

We crossed the border holding hands.

Even know we were too old

And Rylie looked beautiful

Hair up, smile on

And I was kinda there

And as we crossed we saw a boy with black-brown hair and blue eyes of mischief holding a water gun-a child's toy.

Rylie waved

She was always the nice one

And I just rolled my own blue eyes

Full of potential electricity to be released

But not yet realized

The dark haired boy held up his gun, smirked at us, and sent water flying towards us. Rylie looked mad, but overall unphased. She was a daughter of water.

I wanted to scream

And cry

But I did not scream

Or cry

Perfect girls did neither.

"What the hell?" my sister shrieked at him, looking down to her soaked blazer, sown in Poseidon Crest.

"Are you insane?" I said back to the guy, in an attempt to mask my feelings. I was a daughter ofZeus; we didn't go well with water.

"What are you APHRODITE girls going to do, attack me with makeup?"

Yes we were Aphrodite girls

Yes we believed in love and fairy tales

And kisses

And princes

But no, we were not damsels in distress

Waiting for someone to save us

And no, we were _not_ going to attack him with makeup.

My sister lifted the water off of us (thankfully) and sent it towards the blue-eyed boy that I had begun to hate. And I sent electricity from my manicured fingers and him. Shocking him enough to remember me.

He sat up, laughing and shaking the water from his dark hair. I tried not to notice how attractive he was because he didn't deserve my attention. I tried not to notice his blue eyes that I was beginning to get lost in.

"Your Zander's sisters aren't you?" he asked ruefully.

Zander was our brother. Child of Hades and Aphrodite. And he came to camp once he was 9. He was in so many ways like Rylie and I, but in so many ways not.

"Yeah, we are. Your point?"

"Yeah, what's your point?" my sister chimed in.

"You're just like him…but hotter" he winked at me, not Rylie.

Me, not Rylie

Me, not Rylie

Not me _and_ Rylie

Me.

"Yeah, I guess you could put it that way. I'm Blake, and this is Rylie." I introduced us, trying to avoid looking at his eyes. Or looking interested at all. Instead I ignored his wink, pretending as if I didn't even see it.

"I'm Michael. Welcome to camp,"

Though I didn't feel very welcomed.

Unless getting squirted with water was part of the welcoming ritual

That would make him part of the welcoming committee

And he didn't seem like the kind of guy to do that kind of thing

"Nice to meet you," he stood up all of the sudden, walking to me wrapping me in his arms. As if he hadn't just squirted water at me and I hadn't just ignored him. As if he had seen an angel and wanted nothing more then to touch her.

And then

He kissed

Me

Me, not Rylie

Me, not Rylie

Not me _and_ Rylie

Me.

And it was so magical. More then I ever thought a first kiss would feel like. I thought it would be weird and awkward and an attempt to make it memorable it would last too long until the taste of the other person's chap stick was stuck on your lips all day.

But it wasn't awkward, it was magical. It was soperfect because it was unplanned, and unprepared and everything I would've dreamed it would be.

I kissed him back.

"Have fun here" he let me go, and winked. And then he left.

Michael Grace kissed me on August 3: 3 years ago. And since then I have been in love with him.


	7. The Thing About Pain

August 3

"I fell of my pink cloud with a thud"

~ Elizabeth Taylor

The thing about pain, it demands to be felt

It demands for you

To look it in the eyes

It wants you

To admit your defeat

You have to

State that you won't surrender

You won't let it take you over

Yes, you still feel it

But you will _never_ admit your defeat

The thing about you, you demand to be heard

But I don't know how to demand to be heard, when I can barely hear myself. Today, I believe I have lost my voice. I try to speak, but no words come out. I want to be heard, I want to look the pain in the eye, but not today. Not today.

I looked at the pink object in my hand, as if staring at it would change the plus side in front of me.

Plus signs are supposed to be positive

Positive is good

But this is not positive

This is very, very bad

Why does this happen to me?

And I want to cry

And I want to scream

But I can't do either

Because perfect girls do neither

Last night was my first time, my only time. And apparently it was all that it took. But stuff like this never happened on the first time right? So why was this nightmare happening to me?

And I wanted to think that maybe the tester was wrong. But I know it wasn't. It was made by a goddess, my mom Aphrodite. And so it must be true.

I know its true

I know it's the truth

By the way it hurts

And I stop the tears rolling down my face because **perfect** girls don't cry over mistakes. **Perfec****t** girls don't make mistakes. And I'm supposed to be **perfect** right?

I never could've dreamed that this would happen to me

I never would've thought that this could happen to me

I am pregnant.

* * *

Ohh drama! If you like what you read leave me a comment let me know what you like. Or flame,flaming is always welcome

xoxo Queenbee19


	8. Everything is going to be alright

August 3

"You can only go forward by making mistakes."

~Alexander McQueen

And the girl who seemed unbreakable

Broke

The girl who seemed unstoppable

Gave up

The girl who seemed **perfect**

Messed up

I could barley clean up my red teary eyes that screamed, "Leave me alone". Yes, I wanted to be left alone. But I knew I couldn't. I knew I had to do something, other then

Sit

And

Feel sorry

For my self.

I opened the door to the Poseidon Cabin. I walked through the cabin. I entered my twin sister's bedroom. I remember none of it.

"Rylie? Rylie Rylie Rylie," I sighed, starting with red tear stained eyes, and ending with the tear'sthemselves. "Oh gods I really f**ked things up this time."

This time

So different from

Last time

Yet so the same

Me messing up

Rylie fixing it

But how could Rylie fix it this time? I didn't know but Rylie always had a way. She looked up from her Seventeen Magazine, at my messy hair. Teary eyes. Runny mascara.

"What's wrong?"

She was reading Seventeen. I am seventeen. I am pregnant.

"Rylie...Michael and I. We had sex. But...but then. I thought we were protected. And-" I couldn't even form a full sentence. Let alone the words "I'm pregnant". I still have not said them out load.

I never want to.

"Are you..?"

I nodded.

My life is over. All I could think was: Michael willhate me. Mom will hate me. Everyone will hate me. Stupid mistakes.

Rylie looked at me right in the eyes, and took my hand and put it with hers. "Blake, our Mom, the GODDESS OF LOVE, will not hate you for having sex. Michael will not hate you; he forgot the condom. And I might have an idea about camp..."

"I don't know, I knew I shouldn't have done it. It just felt so **perfect** and right and I guess I was just too stupid to check...And how can we fix camp? Everyone will know. It's not even fair! Zan (my brother) has sex all the time (literally, _all the time_) and he's not a father yet...oh my gods I'm going to be a mother...I can't do this!"

I can't do this.

And the girl who seemed like she could

Couldn't.

"But.. what... What if..what if I get pregnant? We..Could do this together?" Rylie spoke so softly, yet with so much impact.

Rylie get pregnant? For me?

Like I deserved a sister

Who would give up everything

Even her virginity

For someone like me

"You would do that? But, I don't want you to feel like you have too. I messed up, not you." I said back, avoiding her eyes because the truth hurt so much more when it was said aloud. I messed up, not Rylie.

"No.. I can't let u do this alone. What are sisters for?"

Sisters are for love

Laughter

Being there at just the call of their name

Being there with chocolate and movies

Being there when life takes a turn neither could predict

Being there together

I hugged Rylie so tight because I couldn't think of a better way to show her how much that meant to me. But a hug wouldn't be enough. Nothing will ever be enough.

I dried my eyes because for a moment I thought

_Everything is going to be all right_

* * *

Hey my readers!

So what do you think about Blakey getting pregnant? And Rylie getting pregnant too? What?

So check out Broken by can'tbeatcandor for the logic behind the illogical decision. Don't forget to leave a review, favorite, and follow!

xoxo Queenbee19


	9. Hold My Breath

August 3

"I think that we have to be aware that people are allowed to make mistakes in their life,"

~Christian Dior

He loves me

He loves me not

He loves me

He loves me not

Is it even fair to expect him to _still love me?_

After everything we have been through

After everything we will go through

If we stay together will he _still love me?_

Even if I'm **not perfect**?

Can you love someone so much even if they're **not perfect?**

I think it was the longest walk in my entire life. From Poseidon's cabin down to the sand of the beach I think I held my breath the whole time because the longer I could hold out the stronger I felt.

And strength was something I needed

And he was just sitting there thinking

Of something I'll never know

And he was just sitting there

Looking at the water

And I sat next to him, pushing my hair back as the wind blew it around. My eyes were no longer red from tears, they were bright blue. Electric blue. Filled with energy yet to be realized but already released.

"Hey," I said softly, my words flowing out like feathers tumbling out of a pillow.

Michael Grace smiled widely, looking to me and not noticing the fact that I wanted to just hide. Because for all I knew this was the last time "we" were "us" and I didn't want "us" to end.

"Couldn't get enough of me," he teased, before winking with his blue eyes.

Usually this would be were I would blush or laugh or say something sarcastic back but _I didn't_. I tried to brighten up my dim smile but _I couldn't_. "I need to talk to you…its important." I wanted to lie and change the subject and forget this whole mess happened but _I wouldn't_. Because he needed to know.

"Well first of all, Happy Anniversary! But what do you have to say?"

"Well…" I started really, really slowly. Dragging it out as long as I could as if waiting would maybe change the truth. But I knew it wouldn't, nothing would.

"I…I…Michael…**I'm pregnant**."

He loves me

He loves me not

He loves me

He loves me not

* * *

Guess what day it is?

NEW YEARS EVE YAY

So, it seems you read my update. Congratulations. So now I advice you to R&R because I want your opinion on my story so far! Flaming always welcome sorta. Oh yeah and don't forget to FAVORITE AND FALLOW. Anyways love you all!

xoxo Queenbee19


	10. Fearless

August 3

"The truth is rarely pure and never simple"

~Oscar Wilde

Pregnant

Nothing more the just a mere word

Nothing more then just a mere stage of life

Nothing more then just a simple thing that transforms into the most beautiful thing in the world

A child

So I had said IT. The words I have never been able to say out loud but for him I was able to say it fully. As if pregnant was making everything the truth. Well I said it, and I just made it true.

"How could you possibly know already?" The first think Michael said to me was not why or what but how.

"Well…there's a pregnancy tester in the Aphrodite Cabin. And I was feeling weird this morning, so I thought I would check. Just to ease my worry because there was no way…but then it came out positive."

"That's…nice." He muttered, and I could figure out if the Bad Boy of Camp Half Blood actually entertained the idea of me having a baby, or if he was just sarcastic. "But you're sure then? You're carrying our baby?"

"I'm sure."

As much as I wished the truth was just a lie, and this just some sort of dream but I wasn't dreaming.

"Are you mad at me?" I couldn't help myself from asking him. Because I needed more then anything to know.

But Michael just looked at me and somehow his gaze alone was soothing. "Of course I'm not mad at you. I'm the idiot." He paused, "Do you hate me? Of course you do! I…infected you with a…fetus."

I laughed, literally laughed. "As if I would ever hate you." As if I would blame him for this mess when the fault was equally mine. As if for a second "us" even had a shot of not being "us" anymore.

But then the laughing stopped and I brought my knees to my chest and sighed. Because things were not perfect in paradise and even if we were still together and he wasn't going to leave me…I was still pregnant.

"But honestly, I don't know if I can do this Mike…I'm so scared."

And the girl who was _fearless_

Showed fear

"**Your not alone**…I'll support you in any decision you make."

I am not alone.

"Well he. She. Whatever the baby is it's half yours. What do you want?"

"**I want you to be happy**. Last night was **perfect.** This baby will always be a reminder of how perfect it was. "

And then I smiled, actually smiled. "You wanna keep it? I mean, can we really raise a child?" We're just 17 and 18, practically children ourselves.

"Yes?"

So I hugged him to feel safe in his arms. Safe from the world. For a moment safe from the judging eyes of everyone who will just see me as "the girl who got pregnant.

But I am not "the girl who got pregnant"

I am not defined by my mistakes

I choose what I become

"Well then…I'm going to be a mother." I don't know how this was going to work, but I sure as hell am going to try.

He hugged me close, moving a stand of my hair, and we just sat there in the silence.

And I realized that all I ever wanted to be was **perfect**. Me. But when I was with Michael _we_ achieved perfection. Because it wasn't about me being perfect, or him being perfect, or never making mistakes. It was about "us" being **perfect.**

Because we were a perfect couple. Because we fought. Because we laughed. We screwed up, we had bad days, **we made mistakes**. But we were perfect because through it all our love never faltered we got stronger.

He loves me

He loves me not

He loves me

He loves me not.

**He loves me**

Because _it doesn't matter if I'm** perfect**_

_You can love someone who's not **perfect**_

It doesn't matter

I'm **perfect** to him.

I love him.

* * *

Happy New Year! Yay! So 2014 huh? I think your New Years Revolution should be to review everything you read? Good idea? I think so!

Anyways what did you think of that chap? What do you think of BlakexMichael because I ship it!

xoxo Queenbee19


	11. Dancing Through Life

August 4

"Daring to wear something different takes effort"

Miuccia Prada

I have decided that now, I will become more then I ever have been. 

I will become more then just the girl I was _I will be something now. _

_I will do something now. _

And even if the only something I ever do is fall in love and have a child, my child will be proof that I did something.

And I have decided that I will begin this new journey, with **sleep**.

I have been pregnant for 1440 minutes. I have been sleeping for the past 480 of them.

I heard a knock on my door, and then footsteps of someone letting them self into my private bedroom in the Zeus Cabin. I felt one side of me sink a little into my bed and I groaned, rolling over.

"Morning Princess," I heard, and I knew it was Michael's voice. The question was why was he in my room and why wasn't he letting me sleep.

I mumbled a mix of syllables that sounded something like, "Go away..." I loved him, but today I just wasn't ready to face the world. I knew I had things to do, a life to live, _whatever_. But today I was going to live it inside of my bed.

Michael laughed a little, and I knew he was smirking though I was too lazy to turn around and actually open my eyes. "Aww come on Blakey. Don't make me wake you up like I welcomed you to camp 3 years ago..."

I laid there for a moment, not really processing what he was saying because I was so tired. Welcome. Camp. 3 years ago...

I sat up so fast you would've thought I had been awake this whole time just waiting for the person to yell "GO". My blonde hair was in weird angles and I was wearing no makeup but the mention of water woke me up. Like I said, Daughters of Zeus didn't do well with water.

"You wouldn't" I narrowed my eyes at him, as he just smirked at me looking pleased with himself. My eyes wandered from Michael to the plastic water gun resting on my bedside table. Then I looked over to the silver clock across the room and I tried not to sigh.

So _maybe_ it was 11:30 in the afternoon

And _maybe_ I had been sleeping for a while

But still...

Just five more minutes?

Michael laughed getting up from my bed and taking his old plastic water gun with him. "I'm heading to lunch...see you in 10." he said closing the door and leaving me to pout.

I guess it was time to start becoming something

And I can't do that from my bed.

I grabbed a pair of pink shorts and an old white Nike T-shirt Michael had left in my room once and tried to brush out the blonde mess that became my hair.

In record time, and absence of makeup, I slowly made my way to lunch not wanting to be there with all the people and the judging eyes. Even know they didn't know I was pregnant still felt like every thing I did they were watching, and shaking their head in disapproval.

So I sat at the Nike Cabin table even though I wasn't aloud to

And I rearranged the food on my plate like 6 times even know I wasn't supposed to

And I tried to look normal though I wasn't doing a great job

"_Why_? _Why_ couldn't you just let me sleep?" I complained resting my head on the shoulder of Camp Half-Blood's Bad Boy.

He laughed, "Because." he started playfully trying to push me off his shoulder but I wouldn't budge. "Ok first of all it would look strange if the day after our anniversary you just hide out in your room all day..."

I frowned, because yet again the Son of Nike was right. That was the downside of dating a son of victory; you could never win an argument. Everyone in camp knew yesterday was our 3 year anniversary; we were (I think) the most popular couple in Camp.

"And?"

"And," he smirked, "The Blake I fell in love with doesn't just sleep her life away."

"Yes I do!" I protested, wishing to be back in my bed at the current moment.

"No, you don't." he said back to me.

I think I have now been pregnant for 1450 minutes, not that anyone other then me is keeping track. And as much as I didn't want to admit he was right again, he was right.

I am becoming _more then I have even been_

And if I'm going to do that there are going to be good days, _and_ days I'll want to forget.

But it doesn't matter

Its just life

I'll just have to **keep dancing through**

* * *

Hey hey my fans. Hope you liked this chapter, I had fun writing it. Anyways, give me some feedback on the story I would totally appreciate it. And hey how about put it on your favorites list so all your friends can read it too huh? huh?

anyways, hope your new year is going well

xoxo Queenbee19


End file.
